Reordering of Time
by ArjunaRose
Summary: After Sarah teaches Jareth how important every life is, he begins to look at the above ground only to notice how terrible the life of one child in particular is. So doing what he can, he sets up a plan to get the child into his care. What's a little reordering of time when it comes to the life of a suffering child? Random plot that somehow turned into this. Not my usual style.


**A/N:** Hello everyone. This is just a random plot that popped into my head one day. It started off as just another runner in the Labyrinth, lost in their way of life, but it somehow managed to turn into this... still unsure on how though. I hope you like it even if it is short. Enjoy~

* * *

 **Reordering of Time**

He was just another runner of the Labyrinth, trying to right a wrong. They knew nothing of him, nor did they care. Sure he was a little different than the others, with his hair a ridiculous purple colour, but the runner's were becoming more frequent lately, here in the underground, and while most ignored them now, some still found entertainment in luring them into traps. For even the inhabitants of the Labyrinth knew not where the runners would head to next.

This one seemed to have no luck at all when it came to dodging their traps and had in fact found himself running and falling through the worst of what the Labyrinth had to offer. He had a sharp mind and could definitely run for miles, but he had no coordination, clumsy as he was. Yet he kept on trying, getting back up and continuing on, through the hectic land that was the Labyrinth he had foolishly wished away the one person to not call him a freak when his hair randomly changed colours to.

He was new to the orphanage, not even a week in and he had already managed to alienate himself from the other kids. Somehow he found company in a boy around the same age as him that didn't treat him any should have never happened and he knew it, but in a fit of anger he did the unthinkable. All because Tom, the boy he wished away, said he was better off without his parents. Tom never had parents so he didn't know what he was talking about. Sure he never had as well, but there was the memory of a young man with crazy black hair and vibrant green eyes holding him lovingly that made him know that parents really are important, but it's only now that he realises that Tom doesn't know this and it's too late to show him now.

Unfortunately, as he took one last turn, falling into the grasps of a large snake, he heard it. The chiming of the thirteen hour clock in the distance signifying his failure. As the snake reared up, ready for the strike, he closed his eyes, knowing he had failed. Then there was nothing and he opened his eyes, confused until he took in his surroundings. He was in his room again. Not the one at the orphanage that he realises now he's never been in, but the familiar one with blue walls, photo frames hanging on them with smiling faces of parents he will never know, but love all the same, and toys littering the floor, except for the one wolf plush beside him on his bed.

A young man sleeps in the chair next to the boy's bed, the book The Labyrinth still held precariously in his hand. It fell, a loud noise reverberating through the room, waking the man from his slumber. Vibrant green eyes frantically searching through the room until they landed on the boy with sandy brown hair. A relieved look in his eyes as he takes in the child he loves as his own. The man is startled as the young boy throws himself at him, clinging onto him for dear life. He frowns, confused at the boy's actions.

"What's wrong Teddy?"

It's such a shame that not every runner manages to make it through. After all, the inhabitants of the Labyrinth have to come from somewhere, and where better than the above ground with all the babes they happen to be spitting out and throwing away. Best someone take care of them if not their own kind. And this small babe, with pale skin, jet black hair and dark eyes betrayed by the world seemed to be just what Jareth was looking for. With no parents willing to take in the child so different from those around him, with such a tragic future ahead of him, who was he to deny such a boy a loving father figure in himself? What a funny name Tom Marvolo Riddle was. Perhaps he shall call him Jareth? After all, what was a little reordering of time in order to give the boy a future he truly deserves? It's not like he moved the stars, but perhaps he would for the lonely boy in his arms. For everyone needs someone to care for them. Sarah had shown him that.


End file.
